No te escaparas de mi
by xxstarduswikxx
Summary: Victor y Yuuri son mejores amigos desde la infancia, pero más que amistad Yuuri admira demasiado a Victor. A pesar de que pasan todo el tiempo juntos, Yuuri aún no se cree que Victor sea su amigo siente que es un sueño y por eso suele tratarlo con demasiado respetó. Victor no sabe como hacer para que Yuuri se de cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.


**Antes de leer: Yuri!!! on ice no me pertenece, si no que, a Kubo-sama, yo solo los "uso" por diversión :D.**

Capítulo 1

Yuuri

Mi vida consistía en una rutina tranquila, los lunes hasta los viernes me dedicaba solamente a estudiar y los viernes—que por cierto era mi día favorito de la semana—,consistía en descansar.

Desde pequeño mi mamá me repetía hasta al cansancio que primero era la escuela y luego puedo hacer lo que quiera, hasta ahora con dieciséis años lo cumplo.

Así que mientras masajeó un poco mis hombros prendo la pc que tengo en mi habitación, por fin me permito descansar de todo lo que tengo pendiente.

Lo primero que aparece al prenderlo es una foto de Victor Nikiforov, mi Idol, en una selfie con su perro Mokacchin, él es un actor y seiyu de series japonesas, aunque también es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria.

Creo—hasta a veces ahora—,que es una inversión de mi cerebro, porque él es toda una celebridad, un hombre (a pesar de tener la misma edad que yo) carismático, es perfecto y inteligente.

Pero claro Victor—mi Vitya—,es alguien más real, un chico amable pero infantil, alguien que sobreactúa demasiado, es muy alegre y se la pasa bromeando.

Tomó el mause y tecleo Google, busco de inmediato Facebook, creo que hoy terminaba el rodaje de la última serie que Victor está filmando—aunque tomara más o menos tres o cuatro días para que regrese por fin a Japón—,lo primero que aparece en el inicio de mi Face es una foto de el Yuri ruso con una chaqueta con estampado al puro estilo animal print, río un poco y luego bajo con el mause, encontrandome con algunas fotos de animes nuevos de la temporada.

No encuentro ninguna publicación de Victor lo que quiere decir que me a dejado un mensaje que me dirá cuando llega, mi corazón se acelera, trago en seco cuando Mari—mi hermana—,entra a mi habitación con un cigarro prendido entre los labios.

—mamá está metido en la pc de nuevo!—grita, me echa un vistazo de nuevo y vuelve a salir por donde entró, cuando de nuevo se abre la puerta y mi mamá me mira con reproche.

—no crees que deberías salir con algún amigo Yuuri?—pregunta, mientras que mira los refrescos y frituras encima de mi escritorio, de pronto siento como me inundó de sudor por el miedo.

Quizás podría pedirle a Pichit que vayamos por hay a comprar helado, pero estoy seguro de que estaría demasiado impactado para siquiera comer.

No salgo nunca de mi casa, soy algo asi como un ermitaño—Vitya dice que en ves de ermitaño el diría que soy "socialmente incomodo"—, y un viernes todavía menos.

—mamá!, Dijiste que los viernes podía hacer lo que quiera—hago un berrinche en voz baja.

—lo se, mi vida, pero mira lo pálido que estás, deberías tomar algo de sol en vez de encerrarte aquí—toma mi cara y apreta mis mejillas sin cuidado—mira lo gordo que estás!—dice pellizcando con más fuerza mis mejillas mientras yo grito y me intento safar de su agarré.

Al final me suelta en un suspiro y por fin me permito masajear mis pobres mejillas, es verdad que he subido algo de peso, pero ella exagera demasiado.

—mamá!—replico y ella mira la pantalla de mi pc.

oh mierda.

—ya estás acosando a Vitya!, Ah, hablando de eso... Él te está esperando en la entrada, cielo—se fue de mi habitación y yo quedé estupefacto sin saber que hacer, cuando reaccione ya estaba en la entrada donde se me abalanzó un hermoso caniche de color marrón.

—si tú estás aquí...significa—corri a toda velocidad por los baños para luego por fin llegar hasta las aguas termales en el exterior, la cual era la favorita de Victor.

—yuuri—con elegancia en sus movimientos se paró quedando totalmente desnudo en frente mío y juro por Goku que lo hubiese abrazado si no fuera por su desnudez.

—Vitya!, Qué haces acá?, No se supone que llegabas en unos cuantos días?—pregunte incrédulo, mientras el atractivo ruso se me quedaba viendo con una gran sonrisa en forma de corazón.

—es que quería verte!—dijo con ese tono infantil que me encanta—no sabes cuánto te extrañe, así que en cuanto termino el rodaje lo primero que hice fue tomar mis maletas y volar hasta aquí—él parecía ignorar que estába en paños menores porque fue y me abrazo sin pudor o vergüenza.

Victor—ahora vestido—,hablaba animado sobre su viaje.

—no sabes lo encantador que es China Yuuri, hay tantas cosas sorprendentes!—para un segundo recordando algo—ah si, te traje un regalo que te encantará—se para de el suelo de un solo movimiento, mientras yo envidio su flexibilidad.

Victor se a vuelto más alto, me digo mientras esté me da la espalda buscando algo en su maleta—la maleta más pequeña porque las demás están en la habitación de huéspedes—,sonrió mientras apoyo mi menton en la mesa, me permito observarlo todo lo que quiera.

Ignorando el echo de que nos conocemos más o menos desde los cinco años, creo que con orgullo podría decir que he estado enamorado de él desde el Kinder Garden.

Nuestra amistad comenzó por un pequeño ruso rubio que solía robarme la comida, solía molestarme con apodos molestos como "cerdo". Ah, que viejos tiempos, él también se llamaba como yo y para no confundirse la gente le decía "Yurio" quizás por eso el hermoso chico me tomo tanto odio.

Un día fue demasiado lejos, mientras jugábamos en el patio el me hizo tropezar y me rompí la nariz, el primero en acercarse a mi era Victor, quién desde siempre fue mi AP y desde ese momento que me ayudó nos volvimos más cercanos.

Por otro lado Yurio fue muy reprendido por eso, después de aquel "accidenté" nadie quería juntarse con él, pero creo que había un chico que una vez lo defendió...Como era su nombre?, Otabek?, Si él, ayudaba a su madre que era la profesora del jardín a cuidar a los niños, creo que le tomó un cariño a Yurio; aunque claro ahora ya no se más de Yuri aunque va en el mismo instituto que Victor y yo, obviamente en otro salón, aún es amigo de Vitya, pero a mi me ignora, aunque lo tenga en Facebook.

Cuando Victor encuentra lo que estaba buscando por fin voltea, me olvidó que lo observo descaradamente por un segundo y nuestros ojos se encuentras, me quedo estático sin apartar la mirada de esos cautivantes ojos esmeraldas, mis mejillas se vuelven rojas y desvió la vista.

Victor se acerca rápidamente a mi lado, arrodillándose mientras me pide que cierre los ojos y estoy tan perdido que no reaccionó a su petición, cuando me doy cuenta de que está esperando algo de mi me pongo nervioso sin saber que hacer.

—cierra los ojos Yuuri—pide de nuevo, esta vez le hago caso y los cierra, cuando los abro tengo algo entre mis manos, es un papel enrollado.

Lo desenrollo con emoción y luego veo en frente de mi un gran póster de Victor con los otros actores de su última filmación, en grande dice "Close to me" y luego debajo de los nombre de los actores firmas de cada uno de ellos.

Miro a Vitya sorprendido, quiero pronunciar un gracias pero no puedo abrir mi boca, trago en seco, él sonríe mientras cierra sus ojos complacido.

—e..esto es—intento decir algo una vez más, pero las palabras se atoran en mi garganta, parece no importar, de nuevo nuestras miradas se encuentran intento no apartarla, pero entonces alguien entra a la habitación.

Victor y yo estamos tan en nuestro mundo que no nos damos cuenta hasta que alguien carraspea.

Miramos al frente, es mi mamá que trae una bandeja con bocallidos caseros, los deja en la mesa y se sienta con nosotros.

—Vitya!, Qué gusto que hayas regresado antes, Yuuri te esperaba con ansias—sonrie mi madre mientras lleva sus dos manos a sus mejillas y se mueve en su asiento de un lado a otro.

—mamá!—reprocho mientras me sonrojo más todavía si es que es posible, mueve su mano como si de un gato se tratase.

—ustedes no me hagan caso sigan en lo que estaban—sonrie totalmente y yo me quedo con la boca abierta con vergüenza en todo mi ser, quiero volver a gritar pero a Victor no parece afectarle que mi progenitora esté aquí y sonríe.

—usted es siempre tan hermosa y amable, señora Katsuki—se detiene y rebusca en su maleta de nuevo—y que tipo de caballero sería, si no le trajese un regalo—saca una bolsa de color rosa chillón con una cinta bien arreglada en el centro, mi madre se queda sin aliento.

Toma la bolsa con entusiasmo y dentro hay un peluche de un osito con un corazón en medio que dice "gracias", ella lo mira sonrojada.

ja, toma eso mami, siento venir mi venganza.

—mamá estás roja—le digo burlón mientras me río malisioso tapando mi boca con una mano.

Ella frunce el ceño y siento su mirada de odio.

—g.. gracias Vitya, no te hubieses molestado—sonrie con timidez y sale huyendo y ahora entiendo el dicho de "de tal palo tal astilla".

Victor hace un puchero—parece que no le ha gustado mi regalo—lloriquea mientras me mira desanimado y yo me río sin querer.

—si le gustó, es solo que es demasiado timida—paro de hablar y desvió mi vista—gracias por los regalos Vitya—tomo aire y me siento más ligero después de agradecerle, él también sonríe.

Me voy a mi habitación a dormir luego de ponerme al corriente de todo lo que le sucedió a Victor en su viaje.

Ya puedo tranquilizarme al ver mi puerta y me extraña que Vitya no me siguiera o insistiera en dormir conmigo, siempre lo hace cuando vuelve de un viaje largo.

Intento respirar con normalidad abriendo la puerta, cuando una mano me detiene.

—puedo dormir contigo Yuuri?—hay está y yo que ya estaba cantando victoria, casi hago un mohín, pero al final respiro, entro y dejo la puerta abierta en señal de acuerdo.

Él entra con una inocencia fingida cierra la puerta y yo me tapo hasta la cabeza, siquiera antes de ponerme algo más cómodo por vergüenza y timidez.

No siento a Victor en un buen rato, me destapo un poco para ver qué está haciendo.

Y lo primero que siento en mi cara es su pelo que me hace cosquillas en la frente, mis ojos y los suyos se encuentran, antes de que pueda decir algo acerca su boca a mi oreja.

—te extrañe Yuuri—siento mi rostro rojo, tiemblo y Victor ríe, besa mi oreja—mi Yuuri—contengo la respiración y siento mariposas en mi estómago.

 **nota autora: espero que les guste mi nuevo fic victuri, yo al menos ame escribirlo, me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto :), se que debería estar actualizando fire, pero meh :v.**

 **~con amor july :D.**


End file.
